


"It's nice to see you again."

by harnessthelight



Category: Arrow - Fandom, olicity - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 22:10:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2324942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harnessthelight/pseuds/harnessthelight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Anon asked: "It's nice to see you again."</p>
    </blockquote>





	"It's nice to see you again."

**Author's Note:**

> Anon asked: "It's nice to see you again."

"It’s nice to see you again," Barry said, smiling.

"Likewise," Oliver said, giving him a once over. "Is there something I can help you with?"

"Oh, uh," Barry shifted and tried to look around Oliver, but he had taken a step to block his view. "Sorry, yeah. I was just looking for-"

"Barry?" 

The two boys looked up as Felicity descended the Foundry’s stairs. Her blonde hair was now pulled up in a tight bun, while a few whisps of hair escaped to frame her face. She was wearing more makeup than when she’d disappeared to the bathroom a few moments ago, Oliver noticed. It wasn’t an extreme amount more than her usual natural look, but her lips looked pinker and her lashes looked darker.

"Oh, hey. I was just looking for you," Barry smiled, giving her a hug. Oliver’s eyebrows shot up.

"Felicity?" He cocked his head at her when they broke apart.

"Hey, uh-" Her eyes shifted from Barry to Oliver. "You remember last week when I asked you for the afternoon off? I’m having lunch with Barry today."

"Oh, uh. Yes. Of course," He nodded. "But make it quick."

"Oliver-" Felicity began, her eyebrows furrowing.

"We have work to do, Felicity," He said, his eyes never leaving her.

"What work? You just sent Diggle home to spend more time with Lyla!" She scoffed.

"Felicity-"

"Then I guess we’d better go then," Barry interrupted, taking Felicity’s arm. He smiled and nodded to Oliver. "Nice seeing you again, Oliver." 

Felicity’s eyes narrowed at Oliver as she grabbed her purse on the table beside him.

"We are not done talking about this, Oliver Queen," She whispered before turning to join Barry.

Oliver let out a breath as he watched the two ascend the stairs. Once the door to the Foundry shut, he leaned against the table and smacked himself on the forehead.


End file.
